matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Dictator"
* Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 80 (max 800)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|range = up to 1500 meters|cost = 300 |level_required = 32|accuracy = |firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} The "Dictator" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a bullpup assault rifle with two magazines, bipod grip, and the 4X scope with the 2X extendable scope attachment. There is an armrest on the stock. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, above-average capacity, proficient accuracy, and above-average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in all ranges, since it has no crosshair spread. **Short ranges can do if you are skillful enough. *It is effective for defending the flag in Capture The Flag. *Aim for the target's head to maximize damage. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Dictator" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is moderately slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *This weapon is good in medium to long ranges, but not in melee ranges. A good weapon choice for this is either the Elder Force Saber, Dark Force Saber for quick escapes or the Combat Yo-Yo for melee range kills. Trivia *It is identical to the Combat Rifle. *This is one of the few weapons to use two magazines per use. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Super Chest